The Never Ending Battle
by Omnike
Summary: Taking place 14 years after the events of Fable, our main hero has a son and becomes the Guild Master. Will the son fallow in his path? What enemies and old friends will return? I update frequently. Read! Thank you.
1. New Rivalry!

Welcome to Albion. I'm Omnike, son of the greatest hero of all time, and this is my story.

The greatest hero of all time, Sabre. He conquered the arena, defeated Jack of Blades twice, and saved millions. He a walking legend, and still is today.

Yes, my father is Sabre, hero of all heroes. Now I have to live up to his expectations. He's now the head of the guild and trains me to the bone. I do get special training though.

I do have a pretty close competitor in the Guild though. He's always got the second highest score. I have the first, and he's pretty close to mine. When he does beat me, I sneak out at night and train harder. I can't have him beating me. He's not a very nice kid either. He's disrespectful to anyone who throws a "hi" his way. Now he's lucky to be aknowledged outside of training.

Oh well. Tomorrow I have sword training with him in the ring outside, across the river. For those of you who have never been in the Guild, the Guild is very big. All that is in here is a library, dorms, the map room where we get quests ( I haven't graduated so I can't get quests), the shop, and the bar. Then outside is the memorials for our most cherished heroes are buried. Across the river are all of our training grounds. Our fighting ring, our archery set-up, and our will testing area.

"Today is the day to see who truly is better, me or that disrespectful boy." I thought. "I just couldn't wait to unleash a fury of slashes and cuts upon his body for being so rude to the people who tend to him, feed him, and give him a place to call home."

My running to the training grounds was stopped by a man in big, bulky plate armor.

"Hello father." I managed to say, rubbing the back of my head that collided with the floor.

"Be easy on him." was all he managed to say. He doesn't talk much, he's always so quiet. Sometimes it drives you crazy the way he never talks.

"Yes sir."

I started walking with my father to the training grounds. Standing outside the gate was Cromwell, our training instructor. He was the exact opposite of my father. Not big at all and he always talks.

"Today, you'll fight Kain in the ring. He has the closest score to you Omnike, so we figured we would give you somewhat of a challenge. Step into the ring you two."

I looked over at my opponent, the rude kid. So that's that kids name, Kain. I thought.

We both stepped into the ring and drew our swords. His looked a little bloody.

"Begin!"

Immediately he was running at me with unbelievable speed. Seeing the blade was heading for my face, I quickly blocked and did a leg sweep, but he just jumped over it.

"Damn he's fast" I thought.

"It may be smarter if you just give up right now, because sooner or later I won't hold back, and you'll be screaming for mercy. Your lucky your father is here to cry to, weakling". He was starting to agitate me. Not only that, but I couldn't think of something good to day back at him. Now I was really pissed.

"Whats the matter? Already thinking of gi-OOOHH!" He cried as my knee went into his groin.

"Where's your big talk now?" I said, stabbing down at him.

He quickly rolled out of the way and brought his sword towards my ankles. I jumped over the bloody blade and jump kicked him in the face.

"This is easy!" I said, responding to Cromwell's earlier comment about a bit of a challenge. Then a sharp pain went from my abdomen across chest to my neck. A bit of blood dripped to the ground.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain. Looking up I saw him charging, ready to stab into my chest. I quickly sidestepped and swung for his face, which he easily blocked by bringing his sword up. Seeing his open stomach, I kicked it, making him bend over, and quickly making him hit the ground with a smack to the back with the handle of my sword. Seeing another opening on his back, I stabbed down only to hit ground. He had rolled back to avoid the blade. He quickly got to his feet and charged. He was stabbing at my stomach, leaving his neck open for a quick slash. I charged towards him as he charged at me. him aimed at my heart, and me aimed at his neck. This was a test of who is quicker. 


	2. A Good Day

-  
Hello there! This is my first fan fic, and I forgot to say hi in the first chapter. Sorry about that. If any of you have any sugestions for the story- perhaps some quests, or other heroes, please let me know! Otherwise, thanks for reading!  
I've also seen a few people with a disclaimer, I forgot it in chapter 1. I don't own Fable. W007. Alright here you go.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain. Looking up I saw him charging, ready to stab into my chest. I quickly sidestepped and swung for his face, which he easily blocked by bringing his sword up. Seeing his open stomach, I kicked it, making him bend over, and quickly making him hit the ground with a smack to the back with the handle of my sword.  
Seeing another opening on his back, I stabbed down only to hit ground. He had rolled back to avoid the blade. He quickly got to his feet and charged. He was stabbing at my stomach, leaving his neck open for a quick slash. I charged towards him as he charged at me.  
Him aimed at my heart, and me aimed at his neck. This was a test of who is quicker.

"Stop!" my father yelled.

I could feel his blade poking my chest. I looked and saw my blade was touching right next to his throat.

"We don't need you killing each other, you haven't even graduated yet and you want to kill each other? Put your blades away.

"You got lucky." Kain said.

"I could have had you." I said. I turned to my father. "Sorry father.". I only got a nod from him in response.

Time for archery training. I didn't like archery a whole lot, but I was good at it, and Cromwell thought I would be better with the bow than with a sword. I could never get comfortable shooting the bow, but my father always told me that it would come with time and training.

The archery was set up with flat, painted, hut-shaped piece of wood, and the background was made to look like a castle, to give you an idea of what kind of environment you might be in. There were three dummies in all. The one in the very front had no cover to hide behind when it went from left to right. The dummy behind that one only had the hut to hide behind when it got all the way to the right. The one in the very far back had the whole stone wall to hide behind until it got all the way to the right, where it had maybe five feet of open cover.  
This one was the hardest to hit only because you had to time your shot, and I wasn't very good at that. I maybe hit it three times.

After my will training in the "Circle of Dummies", as I call it, I went inside to study. Tonight I had to study a book called "The Creatures of Albion". There were three volumes, but someone finally stuck them all in one bigger book.

The next day went like every other day, starting with sword training with Kain, except no near death moments, then archery, then will training, then more study in the library, then sleep. It wasn't until one day that actually had some interest.

Three bandits were outside the gates of the Guild, banging on the doors demanding a ransom for two girls. _Maybe this is a good opportunity to test my skills._ I thought to myself

"Please father? I can do it! I've had enough training!"

"They don't look like much, maybe lower ranks of the bandits?" said Cromwell. Good old Cromwell, always backing me up.

"Alright, fine. Do it quick." said my father.

"Yes sir!."

I stepped outside and noticed the two girls being guarded by the two bandits. I walked out a little more taking a quick overview of my surroundings.

_Where is the third?_ I thought.

I heard footsteps behind me and a sword being drawn. _Uh oh_ I thought.

I quickly drew my iron katana, turned around to see the third bandit swinging his sword right at my head. I quickly did a back roll under the bandits blade and stood to my feet. With hardly any time to recover, the bandit was right over me again. He swung his sword in a vertical slash, leaving me hardly enough time to block it. He is also stronger than me. I need to think of something.

"How much do you want" I said while gritting my teeth from the strain.

"14,000 gold pieces." the bandit replied.

"Alright, I give up, let me go get it." I said while dropping my sword.

"Fine, but be quick or the broads get it!"

_This is my chance!_ I thought. Grabbing an arrow out of my quiver, I stabbed and pushed through the back of the bandit's neck, and kept pushing until it came out the other side of his throat.

"He got the boss! Get him!" screamed one of the other bandits.

_Dammit, they're both coming at me._ I thought to myself.

I quickly picked up the sword and blocked a slash from one of the bandits, only to take the tip of the other bandit's sword in my ribs.

"AH!". I had to think of something. With all my might I kicked the bandit whose sword was pushing against mine, twisted my body, and offed the other bandits head.

The other bandit seeing this decided he was done.

"I'm sorry! I'll never do it again, just please spare me!". By now he was on his knees with his hands in the air.

"Now is the time to see if he does the right thing" thought Sabre.

"Go." I said. "But if I see you doing it again, I will end you."

"O-o-o-o-of course, th-th-thank you!" said the bandit, who was on his feet now.

After seeing the bandit running away, I noticed just how much pain I was in, and how tired I was.

Sheathing my sword, I clutched my cut-up ribs and walked back. Walking back to the big gates, I noticed the girls I saved cheering and clapping.

"Thank you so much!"

"You saved us!"

Cromwell greeted me in the map room with a good pat on the shoulder, which sent a wave of pain through my ribs. I was too tired to scream, so I just grunted. He didn't seem to notice, though, because he just kept patting me on the way to see my father.

"Good work son, and very good job on not killing an unarmed man."

"Thank you, father" I said with a bow of my head.

"Let's go get that checked out."

When the nurse was done bandaging my torso, I went to the library to study the various creatures of Albion for an hour then finally went to bed. _Today was a good day_ I thought. _I got to prove what I am to my father._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2. Like I said, I will be working on this quite a bit, so expect updates every so often. and any suggestions would definetly help me out some. later!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. A world awaits

-Ahhh, I feel it's about that time for graduation! Along with some exciting quests and such. Anyway, Read and review. I just put three chapters up in one day, so i doubt I've caught many readers.oh well. for anyone who does read it, enjoy!I don't own Fable. If I did, I wouldn't be here.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-Three years later-

It was graduation day, and all I have to do is pass one final test. My father said he was given this test by the powerful wizard Maze,  
and has been given to graduates ever since then.

"Well Omnike, if you want your final test, go into the guild woods. You will find out what to do there."

"Yes sir"

I headed out from the map room to go to the guild woods to find out what my final test was. I was getting Anxious to find out what this final test was.

I reached to guild woods and, surprisingly, found Cromwell, dressed in black and red guild robes. These robes showed that he was a supervisor for training.

"Do you give me my final test?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yes I do. It's simple, really. You just have to do what I tell you. Draw your sword."

I did as he told and drew my sword. "Now try and hit me."

Hearing this surprised me a little bit, but I did as I was told.

"Now, all you have to do is hit me. Use all your force."

I charged at him, sword in the air, ready to pull it down upon his shoulder,but Cromwell swiftly moved his sword to block it.

"Come on, you must have more than that."

"Alright, fine!"

He pulled his sword away, and I began swinging like a madman. Up, across, right to left. I started to lose track, and he blocked them all in a way that seemed like it was nothing to him.

"Stop! Very impressive. Now hit me with your bow, but not too close, shoot me from a distance." Cromwell said, jumping off before I could question him as to why he is already moving on to the bow. I didn't even hit him!

I fallowed orders and took my bow out, drew an arrow, and prepared to fire. I watched the trees and the rocks in case he may be hiding. Looking over towards the entrance of the guild woods, I saw him right in the open.

"Wow, is he trying to make himself a target?"

I shot an arrow towards him, and he didn't even make an attempt to block them. Six more arrows were shot, and all six hit him in the torso.

"Alright that's enough." Cromwell said while pulling the arrows out of him. He healed his wounds and said "Alright now hit me with your lightning. And again, don't get too close."

He stayed in the exact same place as where I hit him before. I cast lightning on him for three seconds before he vanished to an old empty tree halfway in the path. I saw him there and zapped him some more. Finally he told me to stop and to go to him.

"Congratulations! You pass! Now, go meet your father in the map room, he'll take you to the graduation. Good luck out there!"

In the map room, my father led me through the library, through this door that led to a bridge over a very large crevice, into the Chamber of Fate. There were a lot of people lined up on either side of the rug that led up to a podium. At the end of the rug I could see Kain. I stood next to Kain and looked at him, but he didn't seem to notice. The podium in front of us was taken by my father, who gave a rather short speech about glory, and striking fear into peoples hearts. I don't really remember, I lost interest at "You will be given difficult tasks". Father never really was a good speaker.

The crowd cheered when we got our guild seals. My father led me back to the map room and told me what the map was really about.

"Here, you get quest cards, which anyone who needs a job done, whether it be bad or good, fills out one and waits for a hero here to pick it up. After every quest, you get money for helping that person. If you ever need something, come back here. I've packed you supplies to start with. Go check the map and see if there is anything that may be easy for you, seeing as how this is the first time you've ever really left the guild. Good luck out there son. Make us proud."

I checked the map table and saw quite a couple of quest cards. The only ones I saw were hard ones, except a little riot that broke out in the Picnic area. _I'll take that one_ I thought picking up my quest card, I headed out the main gates, and into the world that awaited me.

-  
Well, there's chapter 3! Review, tell me what you think, all that. Chapter 4 Soon!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. The Bandit King Returns

-  
Chapter 4 is out! Enjoy. I don't own Fable either.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The riot is crazy here. There are a lot of people, maybe twenty, all for me to handle. Great I thought.

Is that Kain over there? I thought. It was Kain all right. Those dark features couldn't be mistaken. _But what was he doing here?_ I thought. Maybe he's going to step in and stop it? No because I already took the quest card.forget Kain. I'll just break it up.

I calmly walked into the middle of the crowd, pushing my way to the center.

"Alright whats going on here folk-OW!"I cried as I took a punch to the face. This was getting out of hand.

Another punch was thrown at me but I quickly caught it, pulled the man closer and threw him into another man running towards me. The man fell into another man, then he fell into another man, and a whole section of the crowd was gone. Now they were pissed.

Three of them rushed me. One punched for my face, another for the back, and one for the groin. Seeing the groin being the place that I should protect most, I brought my knee up to block his punch. My knee and his fist connected, and I heard a crunch from his hand. I quickly tilted my torso to avoid the punch coming at my face, and that hit the man rushing from the back. Right when I stood up straight, I saw a blade coming for my face. I took out mine, but didn't have enough time to block it. I rolled to the side and just barely missed the blade. I looked up to see Kain.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him angrily.

"Your interrupting his plan." Kain said back calmly.

"Whose plan?"

"He didn't tell me his name, but it's the King of Bandits."

"He ran away a long time ago after my father-"

"Spare me the story, I know it already, and I don't think it's Twinblade.

"How is a riot going to help him?" I said, finally getting to my feet.

"It's a distraction. I also don't know what he needs a distraction for, but I'm sure it all fits into place once it's over,  
and if you get in my way, I will have no choice but to kill you." he said, pointing his sword at me.

"Fine, you leave me no other choice." I readied my self.

He he slashed at a horizontal angle, which was easily blocked by my sword. I pushed his sword away and slashed up, across, and butted him with the handle of my sword, which made him double up on the ground. He was on his hands and knees looking at the ground, leaving his face wide open. I kicked him square in the mouth, which flipped him on to his back. I walked to his face and kicked it, sending him on his stomach. He slowly tried to get up, but my sword handle hit the back of his head hard, and he was out.

Time to break up the riot. I can use my new spell, force push, to quickly get rid of them.

Again, I ran to the center of the riot and used force push, which sent everyone sprawled on their backs.

"Are we finished, or do we want more?!" I yelled. A few people ran or backed off, leaving only three people, who had all drawn blades . Nothing much, just little knives.

"Die!" one of them screamed as they all ran at me, but were quickly dispatched with three quick swings of my sword.

I walked over to Kain and threw him over my shoulder.

_I guess all the training paid off, he went down easy!_ I thought.

I returned to the Guild and gave him to the medics, who were accompanied by Cromwell and my father.

"Father. Cromwell." I said bowing. "I think there is more to the riot than just a civil outbreak."

"How do you know?" asked my father.

"Kain was the one who started the riot. He said something about a distraction for the king of bandits master plan. That was all."

"Then he's back. I'll have to end this once and for all. No more mercy on his part.". "Father?". "No time! I'm going to get ready. You guys hold off any bandits that come through those gates. I'll get equipped and sound the guild alarm." father said and went upstairs.

We heard banging on the gates and they burst open by smashing it with a battering ram. At least twenty bandits swarmed in at us. I drew my sword as Cromwell did, and prepared for battle.


	5. Raging Battle

-  
Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been writing very often. I have been really busy and haven't really had time to write.  
Anyway, thanks for reading and lets hope you enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_There are so many of them!_ I thought to myself. I was going to count them all, but they were too close and I had to get ready.

Lifting my sword into the air, I readied myself for the first one. He had two steel katanas and a quiver of arrows on his back.With one sword he swung at my abdomen and the other at my neck. I blocked both swords by putting mine up at a vertical angle. I kicked him away and watched him fall into four other bandits. One of the fallen bandits had fallen into another's sword, which was sticking out of his abdomen.

"I've killed five already! Pick up the pace!" Cromwell yelled as he stabbed one and quickly pulled his sword out and slashed off another one's head.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" I said. I cast berserk and picked one of them up by the back of his head.

"GOD HELP ME!!!" he yelled. I threw him into another bandit who toppled over five others, making a nice line on the ground for me to light them on fire. The map room filled with the scent of burning flesh. Then, I heard a loud pound, then a ringing in my ear,which was quickly fallowed by a pain on the back of my head that made my eye lids heavy.

"You won't be a bother any more." one bandit said, and he made a stabbing motion towards my stomach. I closed my eyes tight. I could still hear the fire raging on the dead bodies of the bandits, and the screams and grunts of those fighting around me. I could feel the heat, the sweat dropping down my face, the blood in my mouth, the pain in my head, the slashing, cutting, killing of the weapons around me. But no pain.

I opened my eyes to see what had happened. I saw Cromwell, facing me, with the sword through his stomach. All noise seemed to have vanished.

"Cromwell!" I screamed, even though I could not hear myself. I began slashing furiously in the direction of his killer. I hit my target right in the neck, which blood sprayed all over my face, but I kept slashing furiously in every direction. I felt a sharp pain on the right side of my rib cage. Then another in my left arm, and another in my left shoulder. When I looked, I saw three arrows where the pain was. I looked at who was shooting me, and saw two bandits on each staircase. I ran towards the one on the right while shooting a fire ball at the other, which hit him right in the face. I quickly turned and saw an arrow coming toward my face. I dodged by sweeping my head to the side, but was too late.  
The arrow grazed my left eye, making it impossible to see out of that eye, but that didn't stop me. I ran up the stairs to where the archer was and slashed his head off.

"Run! We can't take them all! Just get out of here Omnike!". I turned to see who was yelling, and it was my father, who was pinned up against the wall by the biggest man I had ever seen. In one hand he had a huge sword with a jagged edge, and in the other hand he had my fathers neck. On his back I saw the same exact sword as the one in his hand.

"Stop your yelling, It won't save him." said the giant man with a raspy voice.

"You infiltrated my camp, killed most of my bandits, and ruined my army. You expect me to let you live? You gave me mercy, but what you left me with was far worse than death. I gathered what small group of faithfuls I had left, and recruited. What you see now is my new army." as he said this, he held my father up and over the balcony. "Success is ours, boys!". All the bandits down below cheered, while a few of them finished off what guild heroes were left. Now is when my rage went to the top.

"Damn you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, rushing to the very top of the stairs. Once I hit the top of the stairs, I drew my sword and went to attack,  
but felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked at down and saw the tip of the sword in my stomach.

-  
Well, that's chapter five, and I'll hopefully be writing more than I have been. Thanks for reading!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Twinblades end

-  
Chapter 6 is out! Hope you enjoy! I don't own Fable...no wait. yeah , I don't own it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I grasped the blade, which cut my hand, and pulled it out of my stomach.

"You'll need more than that to kill me." I said with a fury. I cast berserk and started slashing at him.I didn't know where I was hitting him, but I kept swinging. When I was done, I looked to see where I had hit him all those times. I had only hit him in the arm, which didn't do much because he could still wield the giant sword like it was nothing.

He swung at my face, but I back rolled out of the way, then felt another sharp pain in my leg. While I was rolling, he had stabbed down and hit my leg. The tip was through my leg and touching the ground.

"Ahhh!" I yelled at the pain. I tried to get up and stand on the leg, but pain and blood overcame my entire leg,  
and I was hopelessly laying on the ground.

With both swords together, Twinblade stabbed down at my face, but I crouched into a ball and the swords missed my head. He was over me, and his bare stomach was wide open. I drove my sword forward into his abdomen, and felt the sword go through his spine, breaking it on the way through.

"Ahhhh!" he cried out in pain. He tried to stand, but all he could do was crawl.

"Crawl like the dog you are! This time, you shall get no mercy!". With one smooth slash, his head rolled down the stairs,  
and his body went limp.

"He got the boss!" one of the bandits cried.

"Kill him!"

All the bandits rushed up both flights of steps, getting close and closer by the second. I couldn't move. My body was in too much pain. I was tired. I fell to my knees as I felt the pain in my leg from standing catch up with me. A sword was 3 centimeters from my face before they all got blown back. I felt the pulse of energy push me back as well. I landed next to my father. I looked at his face.

_Good._ I thought. _He's still breathing._

I looked to see who had preformed the force push, and my eyes widened at the sight.

- Well, that's it for chapter 6! Chap7 will be out soon.


	7. A Lucky Return

-And here is the long awaited (for some) chapter 7!! And thank you all for reading. I didn't think this would ever pick up. And if there are any other subjects you'd like me to write on, then just tell me! Ok, here you go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My breath was taken. I was speechless. Well, speechless partly because of what I was seeing and partly because I had been screaming so much that my throat hurt. So did my jaw from a few punches.

"Whisper!" I yelled, but she didn't seem to hear. She was too busy killing the bandits. When I looked up to see just how many bandits there were, I came to the conclusion that there were too much for Whisper to take on alone. I got up and pulled my sword out of the giant torso of Twinblade. Two bandits had come up the stairs right next to me, but were taken out with a slash to one of their necks and a stab into one of their eyes. I backed up and bumped something. I quickly turned around and put my sword to the persons throat. Then I realized it was just Whisper and made a wave as to say sorry.

An hour or so went by and there were a lot less bandits. We also had three more helping hands from the guild. The last bandit was taken out by a sword in his throat.

"Silly farm boy, can't even take out a few bandits." said Whisper with a smile, which made me kind of angry because he and me had just taken out more than half of them.

"Should we take him somewhere?" I said trying to stay awake.

"No, his wounds aren't bad. He'll be up in a few. What about you? You don't look so good." she said, pointing to the wound on my stomach.

"I'll be...fine..I just gotta'.." my voice trailed off, and everything went black.

When I awoke, I was laying in a bed in the dormitories with a nurse dabbing at my wounds with a wet cloth.

"Ugh. Where's father?" I said, looking around.

"He's in the other room. I think he's just getting dressed." she said, looking over into the other room.

"What about me?"

"Well, your stomach will take quite a bit of time to heal, but it will be fine. As for your eye though, I don't think you'll be able to use it right again. The other cuts will heal quickly though."

The nurse continued to dab the dry blood away. Once the blood was gone, she had me sit up and she wrapped my abdomen with a bandage, then putting one on my eye and continued with the rest of the wounds.

"You can't walk yet, though. For now just rest, and if you feel you can move tomorrow, then you may get up." she said as she walked out of room. Everything went black.

-  
Chapter 7!! Yay! Sorry about the long updates, but I've been so busy. Anyway, I'll post frequently. Well, I'll try anyway.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. To Find and Conquer

Chapter Eight! Finally! Well, I have been dealing with so much stuff that I haven't even touched my computer in months. Well, here you go.

-

After a long sleep and a nice warm bowl of soup, I grabbed my garb and through it on. I still felt a little sore, and I wore an eye patch on my eye (which I think makes me look more intimidating). They said I'd be able to take it off in a few weeks.

I walked out of my room and into Kain's. I needed to ask him what was going on, but when I stepped into his room, he was gone. All the was left were a few bloody bandages, and the window was open. No equipment or anything. This had to be reported.

I ran to my fathers room. He was talking to one of the other trainers. All I could catch was "New armor" and "We'll have to send him". I seemed to have been the reason they stopped talking, because once they noticed my presence, they stopped talking. The trainer left the room and muttered a quiet "Hi" as he walked past me.

"Father, Kain is gone!" I said.

"I know. I'm going to send you out to find him. I'll give you some money for some new armor. Head to Bowerstone. There is also a weapon I'd like to give you."

He walked to the door at the far end of the room and opened it. Inside, the walls were lined with shields and pieces of armor. Each of them had a plaque under it, each inscribed with what the pieces of armor had gone through. Like the bright chainmail armor, which had the plaque that explained that it had survived the White Balverine. At the very end of the room, on a platform three feet tall stood a chest. He opened the chest and pulled out one of the most legendary swords in existence.

"Avo's Tear?" I asked in shock. My father had uncovered it when he was trying to find Jack of Blade's whereabouts.

"Yes, it will aid you tremendously in your many years to come. Now, go to Bowerstone and get some decent armor. You probably can't afford anything too good, but, something better than your villager clothing." he said as he handed me Avo's tear.

I left the room and headed down the stairs. All of this was new since the old building was burned down during Jack's first attack. Dad had ordered a special room be placed in his office where he could keep all of his old equipment. His office was Maze's old quarters. He kept it the way it was, except the new room.

I then reached the map room and headed out the main gates and down the trail for Bowerstone. I would find Kain, and bring him to justice.

-

Well, there it is. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
